


Red

by detachedbutterfly5253



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Other, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically just deceit and virgil being Big Dorks, i love my snake man and i refuse to write anything in which he is the villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detachedbutterfly5253/pseuds/detachedbutterfly5253
Summary: Usually, Deceit lies to protect Thomas. Sometimes, though, he lies just for the hell of it. And sometimes, that's just fine with VirgilAlso, for anyone wondering? The sky is totally red.(Basically, Deceit blatantly lies to Virgil just to make him laugh.)





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> you can pry soft deceit who means no true harm from my cold, dead hands. deceit is a sweet snake man and i love him with all my little gay heart.

 

“It's red.”

 

“It is not red!”

 

Despite the exasperation in Virgil's voice, there was a smile on his face, one that matched the one on Deceit's face.

 

“Virgil, I am telling you, it is red. Bright red. If you don't believe me, just check!” Deceit insisted, grinning. In response, Virgil simply stood up from the couch and stomped over to the window, dramatically flinging open the curtains to show the ever-so-blue sky.

 

“See? The sky is _blue,_ Dec!” Virgil huffed, turning to face Deceit again and cross his arms, making Deceit giggle.

 

“I'm sorry but you're wrong on this one, Virgil,” Deceit giggled, standing up as well. With a wave of his hand, he conjured up a piece of red construction paper. He strode over, placing it on the window so it covered the sky. “See? The sky is red!”

 

“ _That's just construction paper!”_ Virgil screeched, laughing.

 

“No, that's the sky!” Deceit laughed as well.

 

“What in the blue blazes are you two yelling about?!” Logan huffed from the stairs, causing both dark sides to stop for a moment and look at Logan. There was a beat before Deceit answered.

 

“I believe you mean _red_ blazes, Logan.”

 

And that was all it took. Suddenly, Virgil was on the ground laughing, holding his stomach, with Deceit following soon after. Logan rolled his eyes and stomped back up the stairs, huffing and mumbling to himself, though there was a slight smile gracing his lips from the fun his two friends were having.

 

No matter how many times they went through the same ridiculous charade, they were certain neither of them would ever stop finding it hilarious to go through it over and over again.

 

Deceit was already planning his next one, about birds getting their feathers from craft stores.


End file.
